Surface electromyography (sEMG) is a process that involves the detection of electrical activity produced by one or more groups of muscles, at rest and/or during activity. High quality sEMG signals are typically acquired from wet electrodes in a laboratory setting using skin preparations that require application of a gel or paste at the electrode-skin interface to improve the conductivity between the skin and the electrodes. In wireless communication applications, shielding is typically used to reduce radio-frequency interference and it is normally implemented by covering all or portions of the circuit with shielding material connected to the ground plane.